1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices and more particularly to a slim and lightweight flat panel display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays are widely used in products such as cell phones, monitors and televisions. The flat panel display includes a display panel, a mold frame and a receiving container to receive the display panel, and a driving unit to drive the display panel. The driving unit includes a printed circuit board and integrated circuit chips mounted on the printed circuit board. The driving unit is disposed below the receiving container receiving the mold frame and the display panel. The flat panel display is getting slimmer and lighter to provide better portability and possess less space.